Arkrak (BZPRPG)
"...Next time I'm adding more water," ''-Arkrak, New Kin Arc Arkrak is a Toa of Sonics. He is a scholar of the Towers of the Scholars, and captains the science vessel known as the ''Infinity. History Early Life Arkrak was once a normal De-Matoran living in Me-Kiri. He worked at a small shop, named The Infinity, selling fireworks, and was also an amateur astronomer. After several years he managed to become a Toa by unknown reasons, and quickly went to study at the the Towers. Towers of the Scholars Upon being accepted into the Towers, Arkrak was able to easily blend in with the crowds, and did not socialize much with the other students. After accidently causing half of his personal "experiment" room to be vaporized due to an explosion, he was renown for creating explosives, some now used in mining. During this time he met the eccentric Onu-Matoran known as Najin, who he managed to befriend. New Kin Crisis During the New Kin's rise Arkak was recruited by Professor Altedor to help deal with the New Kin. But due to issues he had to deal with, his action was limited during the crisis. Riots When the riots had broken out Arkrak was unable to return to his home sphere, where the more deadly riots had started. He was forced to stay at the Knowledge Sphere, but managed to obtain a scientific vessel, which he swiftly named the ship Infinity, to honor the little firework shop he had once worked at. Later on he managed to help his friend Najin repair a mecha suit, which the Onu-Matoran quickly rode away in, trying to stop riots in Me-Kiri. Powers and Abilities Elemental Powers Arkrak's Elemental Power of Sonics allows him to manipulate and generate sound. Due to excessive training, he has managed to utilize this power to use many techniques, some of them not normally abilities a Toa of Sonics. Mask Power Due to his wearing of a Mask of Charisma, Arkrak can manipulate people into seeing his view of the world. Due to him saying that the abilities are unnecessary, the Toa of Sonics rarely uses his mask. Tools and Weapons Arkrak wields a large battle-axe, which he uses as his main melee weapon. It can also channel his sonics powers, and sometimes is able to shoot pure sound out. The Toa of Sonics is sometimes seen wielding a miniature sonic cannon, which generates and fires sound. Appearance Arkrak is the size of an average Toa of Sonics. He is fully gray with white shoulder armour. His mask is a gray Mask of Charisma, which has a small unnoticeable camera built into one optic. Other features include a wristband on his left arm, depicting the symbol of the Three Virtues. Personality Arkrak is a cheerful but slightly reclusive being. To many people he may seem cold on the outside, but when with his friends he is a joker, and may be very annoying. For some reason, Arkrak has an unhealthy obsession with many different types of explosives, explosions and falling objects that may or may not create a large impact crater. Trivia *Arkrak is a reused character from Toa Levacius Zehvor's The War For Elementum Nui. *Arkrak is HubertZhu18's, or Hubert at the time, first ever character made in the BZPRPG. *According to Hubert, Arkrak is known to be able to kick or whack people rather far distances. Category:Toa (BZPRPG)